1965 (production)
Events January * 8 January – Michelle Forbes is born. * 17 January – Dave Rossi is born. * 23 January – The model is filmed at Anderson Co., with minor modifications from its original appearance in http://www.startrekhistory.com/restoration/bluescreen.html. These are likely premature test shots for a slightly more detailed Enterprise for the post-"The Cage" series. * 24 January – Michael Tierney is born. * 25 January – Alex Nevil is born. February * 7 February – Joey Box is born. * 9 February – Julie Warner is born. * 11 February – Stephen Gregory is born. * 13 February – Stephen Manley is born. * 17 February – Jonathan Breck is born. * The first [[TOS|original Star Trek]] pilot episode, , is completed and delivered to NBC. It is rejected from the 1965 schedule for being "too cerebral", but NBC is impressed and orders a second pilot. (The Making of Star Trek) March * 9 March – Ernie Mirich is born. * 11 March – Wallace Langham is born. * 13 March – Mark Spatny is born. * 23 March – Kim Olsen is born. * 31 March – Jacqueline Kim is born. April * 14 April – Leonard Mudie dies. He is the first Star Trek actor to pass away. * 16 April – Jake Garber is born. * 19 April – Tad Atkinson is born. * 25 April – Heather Rattray is born. May * 6 May – Leslie Hope is born. * 7 May – Mario Alberti is born. * 20 May – Eric Norris and Todd Isroelit are born. * 27 May – First script draft for the second Star Trek pilot, , is submitted. Further revisions come on 16 and 28 June, and 8, 9, 14, and 15 July. June * 7 June – First script draft for is submitted. * 13 June – Mark Correy is born. * 18 June – Robin Christopher is born. July * 1 July – Tom Hodges is born. * 14 July – Janine Stillo is born. * 16 July – Dan Warner is born. * 19 July – Filming begins on the second pilot, . * 29 July – Filming is completed on . August * 10 August – Lorella Cuccarini is born. * 11 August – Crist Ballas is born. * 14 August – Brannon Braga is born. * 17 August – Angela Dohrmann is born. * 21 August – Caryn Mower is born. * 24 August – Koji Kuramura is born. * 25 August – ** Kim Kold is born. ** Doug Wax is born. ** Ross Dowd dies. * 27 August – Xavier Sotelo is born. September * 1 September – Sean Hargreaves is born. * 9 September – Charles Esten is born. * 12 September – ** Robert T. Jeschonek is born. ** Michael J. Sarna is born. * 15 September – ** Kenneth Hite is born. ** The Enterprise model is filmed in the configuration as seen in . This continues the detailing of the model that first started in January. More changes will be made to the model for the eventual series in . * 17 September – Bryan Singer is born. * 20 September – Robert Rusler is born. * 24 September – ** Lauro Chartrand is born. ** Kieran Mulroney is born. October * 1 October – Stephen Welke and Edward J. Franklin are born. * 11 October – Gerald Quist is born. * 12 October – Dan Abnett is born. * 25 October – Jonathan Dixon is born. * 27 October – Brad Strickland is born. * 30 October – J. Paul Boehmer is born. November * 15 November – Patrick Jankiewicz is born. * 21 November – Alexander Siddig is born. * 30 November – Anthony Vitale is born. December * 6 December – Paul Jenkins is born. * 21 December – Andy Dick is born. * 24 December – Mark Kosakura is born. Unknown * Jessica Hendra is born. * Wayne King, Jr. is born. * Jeff Ricketts is born. * Mirron E. Willis is born. pt:Produções de 1965 bg:Продукции от 1965 fr:1965 productions it:Produzioni del 1965 nl:1965 producties pt:Produções de 1965